Alternative Combat System
Overview This system attempts to compensate for the unrealistic-ness of the D&D 5th Edition combat system, while keeping the amount of player time spent per round from increasing. The system fulfills this goal by allowing multiple similar actions to take place at once and allowing players to 'react' to what is happening around their characters within a few seconds of in-game time. Combat is divided into rounds of 10 seconds, as opposed to the original 6. This is to simulate characters making decisions mid-combat, changing their tactics, reacting to the battlefield, and waiting for an opportunity, as well as to facilitate mid-fight planning between party members. Each round is divided into two Phases, or sub-rounds, each of which correspond to roughly 5 seconds of in-game time. In the first part of each phase, creatures and characters wishing to take an action declare their intent, and the actions are resolved all at once. After that, any characters or creatures that have not acted that phase may use all or part of their movement. Initiative is rolled once per round per character to determine what order any Actions are resolved in, either at the first phase or the second phase. Creatures do not roll initiative until they take an action. First Phase Initiating Combat Starting with the creature that initiated combat, all creatures declare what they are doing during the first round (players first, then DM) and resolve as described below. Immediate Actions Characters wishing to start the round with an action of some sort must declare their intent at the start of the first phase. Typically the player characters will declare first, followed by the DM, to minimize metagaming. Initiative may be rolled to determine the order of character actions. Creatures that are not taking an action at this point do not roll yet. Movement After any Immediate Actions, all creatures and characters resolve their movement at once. Creatures and characters that used an Immediate Action may NOT move until the second phase. Since the easiest way for creatures in combat to react to one another is through movement, it may be best to use Theater of the Mind to resolve how this part of the phase plays out. If necessary, divide the phase into two halves and resolve each one in order. Characters and creatures that spend no more than half their movement during this turn, and do not take any immediate actions, may gain a +5 bonus to their Initiative roll in the following phase. Second Phase Actions Creatures that have not taken an Action in the first phase may now choose to do so. Players do NOT have to declare their actions in this phase; they may adjust if necessary based on what happens around them. Initiative is rolled for any creatures that are taking actions this phase, and the actions are resolved accordingly. Leftover Movement After all creatures have acted, any creature that has not spent their full movement may spend anything they have remaining to them. Once again, for multiple creatures moving it may be best to use Theater of the Mind. Special Actions Reactions Reactions can be made at any point in the round after any Immediate Actions have been declared. If a creature is Holding an action, they are spending their Action to do so, but may spend their Reaction to act at any point AFTER any Immediate Actions are resolved for the round. Bonus Actions One Bonus Action may be taken per round, and doing so does not prevent you from moving or acting in the same phase. Bonus Actions may be taken at any point during the round, as long as you fulfill the requirements needed to do so (e.g. for an offhand attack Bonus Action, you must have already taken the Attack action during the round). Communication Speaking or responding to another player takes either a Bonus Action or a Reaction, whether through telepathy, spoken word, or another means of communication. One-word responses or the simplest of gestures are counted as Free Actions. A Communication action may be spent at any point during a combat round, provided the creature has a Bonus Action or a Reaction left to spend it on. Dashing No more than one Dash action may be taken per Phase. If a player takes three Dash actions in a round (through use of a Haste spell or other means), the third Dash is resolved at the end of the second phase. Despite Dash being an Action (or a Bonus Action), it is resolved as part of the creature's movement, meaning though the creature is moving faster, that movement is still divided evenly throughout the phase. If a creature is dashing, it is highly advised to divide the Movement sub-phase into two halves. Other Rules * For effects that allow a target to make another save at the end of their turn, such saves are resolved at the end of the round in this system. = System In Practice = Scenario 1: 1v1 In this simple scenario we have a Lv. 3 Rogue facing off against a Lv. 3 Fighter. The rogue is stealthed at the beginning of the combat, about 60 feet away from the fighter. This starts the encounter with a surprise round. * Round 1 (Surprise) ** The rogue takes an Immediate Action to attack the fighter with a hand crossbow, hitting and dealing damage. This means he cannot move this phase. ** During the second phase, the rogue moves 15 feet laterally, maintaining his distance from the fighter, and uses his Bonus Action to hide. * Round 2 ** The fighter declares they will use a Bonus Action to make a cursory Perception Check on their surroundings. The rogue declares another crossbow attack. Both roll initiative, and the fighter wins. His perception is high enough to see the rogue, who then fires without advantage, missing the fighter. ** The rogue has forfeited the chance to move normally in the first phase, but the fighter has not. The fighter declares they will Dash as their action. The rogue declares they will Dash as a bonus action, and the phase ends with the Fighter moving 60 feet towards the rogue, who has moved 30 feet further. This means they are now 30 feet apart. ** In the second phase, the rogue uses his movement to move away another 30 feet. * Round 3 ** Seeing he has gained no ground, the fighter uses an action at the top of the round to fire with his bow. The rogue declares he will also fire with a crossbow. Both roll initiative, and the fighter wins. He hits the rogue and uses the Trip Attack maneuver. The rogue fails the Strength save and falls prone. Now the rogue's initiative comes, and they are forced to fire at disadvantage as they fall to the ground. They miss the fighter. ** In the second phase, both combatants have used their action already, and move at the same time. The rogue spends half their movement getting up, then uses a bonus action to Dash, gaining them 45 feet. The fighter is unable to catch up, only moving 30 feet. At the end of the round, the combatants are 75 feet apart. * In the following rounds, the rogue uses Dash twice per round until he gains enough distance, then hides. The fighter alternates between firing at the rogue and Dashing after them, but is unable to hit. The combat ends in a stalemate. Scenario 2: 3v1 In this simple scenario we have a small party comprised of a Wizard, a Ranger, and a Paladin fighting a Bone Devil. The devil is summoned in the chamber that the party resides in, and the combat opens with the party about 30 feet from the creature and about 5 feet from each other. The chamber is a 60 foot circular room. * Round 1 ** The devil does not declare an Immediate action. The Ranger and the Wizard both declare attacks, and need not roll initiative. The ranger hits with an arrow, and the wizard misses with a cantrip. ** The devil moves, flying into the air. The paladin also moves, attempting to close the distance, but cannot intercept the devil. The paladin rushes back to his party as the devil swoops over their heads, landing behind the party. The paladin gets an opportunity attack as the devil flies over his head, and hits. The paladin ends within melee range of the devil, which is in range of all three party members. ** In the second phase, the devil declares a Multiattack, the Wizard declares Misty Step (BnsA), and the paladin declares an attack. The initiative falls thus: Paladin > Wizard > Devil. The paladin strikes, but does not inflict any conditions. The wizard teleports to the other side of the room. The devil attacks both the ranger and the paladin. ** The ranger uses her movement to flank the devil. The wizard uses his to gain a better line of sight to the devil. * Round 2 ** The devil declares a multiattack, the paladin also attacks, and the wizard casts Hold Monster. All three roll initiative, and the result is Wizard > Devil > Paladin. The devil fails its save, and is paralyzed. The devil cannot act on its initiative, and the paladin takes the opportunity to strike it with a Smite. **The paladin backs away 10 feet, but no-one else moves or acts during the second phase. **At the end of the round, the devil again attempts to save against Hold Monster, and succeeds. *Round 3 **The devil, not being close to anyone, does not declare an attack. The paladin declares they will use Channel Divinity as an Immediate Action, and the wizard declares they will fire a cantrip, choosing to act after the paladin does. The paladin uses Nature's Wrath to ensnare the devil, which fails its save. Category:Meta